Runnin' From Sleep
by Sweetly Sour Roses
Summary: All Jillian wanted was some milk and lollipops from her local gas station, but something lures her to the alleyway to find something she wish she hadn't. With a fabled killer after her, Jillian and her mother now have to figure out how to not only stop Jeff, but to also find Jillian's missing father too.
1. Rotten Milk

Nights never really changed much for Jillian. Nothing new ever really happened since her neighborhood was so pleasant, but sometimes she wished something would. There wasn't much to do; Jillian wanted to explore the world and see new things! She hated how trapped she felt... Being so cramped in the house, Jillian was willing to do anything to stretch her legs.

It was to the point that once they ran out of milk Jillian was quick to jump at the opportunity.

"Perhaps you should ride your bike, you'll get home quicker…"

Her mother, So Hee, was a bit of a worry wart. Maybe that was the DNA of most mothers, but So Hee fretted over a lot of things to the point that Jillian worried about So Hee instead.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine! I'll be back before you know it. Besides, a little walking should do me some good."

Jillian did her best to ease her mother's tension before running to get dressed. Off her night clothes went and on came her favorite outfit! Plum purple overall shorts with a black shirt and her favorite beat up sneakers. Nodding at her look, she hurried along, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and a wave goodbye. The outside air was pretty warm, but other than that the walk had been pleasant, if you could consider it a walk.

She had been humming and dancing to one of the many songs stuck in her head, Magnetic by Chloe Howl. She skipped past a boy, but she couldn't help but get an odd feeling from him. Maybe it was how he was dressed or how he had his head down as he walked? He was in black pants with a white hoodie, he seemed to have long black hair but with his head down it covered his face. She guessed that it didn't help much that he also had his hood up too.

"Hi! How are ya?"

Being nice, she waved to him as they walked past one another but he didn't return the favor. He kept walking as if he didn't hear her. Shrugging it off, Jillian continued on her way. He probably had his headphones in, plus Jillian wasn't one to start fights over stupid things. She once again began her dance show of one, too busy to notice that the boy had turned around to look at her.

The jingling bell of the store's door was a welcoming sound, it helped her forget all about that weird kid from on the way here.

"Well look who it is! My favorite girl!"

A black woman of size stood behind the counter; her hair was coal black and was in a short curled style that barely reached her ears. She had loving brown eyes that she had to wear a pair of rectangular glasses for. She was dressed in a cute dress covered in a floral pattern.

"Hey Big Mama, I just came to get some milk."

Jillian smiled as she came in further into the shop, Big Mama laughed.

"Your bones must be strong as steel with all the milk you be drinking!"

Offering her own laugh, Jillian headed to the back of the store towards the refrigerators and grabbed the first jug of milk she saw. She enjoyed the coldness of it against her warm skin before hurrying up to the counter.

"Gon' head and pick out a sucker for you and ya momma. Ya daddy should be home soon, ain't that right?"

The teens eyes lit up at the mention of a lollipop. Reaching over she grabbed two blow pops, her mother always loved the ones with bubblegum inside of them.

"Yep! As far as I know, he should be home a little after breakfast. I just hope that I'll be able to see him before he crashes."

"Speaking of home, ya need to be careful. News been going 'round that some deranged killer has been on the loose… He don't even go after just a specific group of people."

"Wasn't that three cities over though?"

"As far as I know, the boy got legs. If ya have legs, you can go almost anywhere ya want. Heard he been seen around the town over, can't be too safe. You hurry on home, or if ya want I could close shop early and drive ya."

Jillian tooked the now bagged milk before handing over the money, the offer was tempting but she wasn't one to burden others. Forcing a smile, Jill shook her head no.

"It's fine Big Mama, I'll rush home. See you later!"

"I'll hold ya to that. Have a good night, and stay safe!"

Waving her goodbye, Jillian walked out of the doors into the warm air once more. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her nerves, there was no way that a killer could make it over to the third city over, not by foot at least! It was a two hour drive, and that was just by car!

"Get ahold of yourself, Jill! You don't have time to think about that!"

Jill scolded herself as she papped her cheeks. Taking in a large breath, Jill took one of the lollipops and plopped it into her mouth, smiling at the burst of cherry that exploded on her tongue. The candy was enough to put her back into a good mood and once more she found herself humming and singing another song. This time it was Plastic Love by Mariya Takeuchi, a personal favorite of hers. She didn't speak a lick of Japanese, but the beat was enough for her to get up and dance.

Jill started to imagine herself dancing at a club in Japan in the 80's. In flashy clothing that people would deem out of date as she danced under the strobe lights as they played all sorts of city pop. Maybe if she were lucky, a cute dancer would come up to her and ask her to dance with him, and they would dance the whole night away without a care in the world! Jillian was so caught up her dream that she could even smell the mixtures of perfumes and sweat, and she loved it! While Jill would never drink, she wondered just how many people would drink so much that they wouldn't be able to help themselves and break into dance.

Her daydream, however, was ruined when a strong smell that was downright putrid wacked her in the face. At how strong it was, it almost took her breath away! Wrinkling up her nose, she looked around to see what could have been causing such a horrible scent; Jillian wished that she hadn't. Her nose led her to a dark alleyway, and in said alleyway she could see the boy that she had saw on her way to the store.

The difference?

His white hoodie was stained with crimson and she could see the glint of the bloodied knife that he clutched in his hand.

"Oh my god!"

Before Jillian could stop herself from shouting, and she cursed herself for it too. Slapping her hand over her mouth, her eyes widened when she saw his face once he turned around. She finally saw his snow white skin with his wide and bloodshot eyes, it didn't look like he even had any eyelids! And his smile… Oh god his smile…

It was red and she could tell that the wide Cheshire smile on his face had been carved there. His jagged smile seemed to get bigger once he turned to her completely, ignoring the heap of a body that was at his feet. His laugh was chilling, and Jillian felt like it was surrounding her.

"Looks like I've found myself a little mouse… Do me a favor and go to sleep!"

Jillian's mind finally caught up to speed and filled her veins with adrenaline; her feet began to work on their own as they rushed her away from the killer. That hadn't deterred him, and his heavy footsteps and crazed laughter followed after her. Jillian made sure that she never looked back at him, she could easily trip that way and that would no doubt spell out her death. The bag of milk stay clutched in her hand, but the lollipop had long since been dropped when she started to run from him. What hurt more than losing the lollipop had been the fact that Jillian knew that she should have listened to Big Mama.

Big Mama was right, and yet Jillian hadn't listened to her! Jillian never really had the best of luck and sometimes she couldn't help but feel that the universe was after her. Jillian didn't know what she had done to deserve it, but the universe also wasn't giving her much time to really think about it.

"Get back here, you bitch!"

His raspy voice sent chills down her spine, it made her blood run cold. Her peach skin that was normally blemish free besides being lightly dusted with freckles and a beauty mark underneath the right side of her lips, was starting to drip with sweat. Her slanted amber eyes were wide with fear, while her short chestnut brown hair whipped around in the wind as she ran. Jillian found herself wishing that she had never went out to get milk, that she would have stayed home instead! Hell, she wished that she had listened to her mother and had taken her bike! At least then she wouldn't have seen the dead body, and she wouldn't be getting chased.

"Runnin' isn't gonna help you, kid!"

He called out to her again, mocking her efforts. He knew exactly what he was doing; he was trying to fill her with doubt, to make her think that everything that she was doing was fruitless. No matter what Jillian would be caught, and she would be killed. Jillian, however, wasn't as stupid as he was painting her to be. She had seen plenty of horror movies, she wasn't going to allow herself to end up like them.

With her eyes forward, she began to steady her breathing to make it easier to run; Jill wasn't going to let her life slip through her fingers like sand, not as long as she could do something about it.

 _If ya have legs, you can go almost anywhere ya want_

She remembered Big Mama saying that, it was enough to keep her going. So long as Jillian had legs, she could go anywhere that she wanted, _especially_ if that meant running to save her life. All she would have to do is run home and she'd be safe, her mother would be waiting for her on the porch like she always had when Jillian went out during the night. There was another problem though; Jillian was a good runner, being on the track team at her school for three years had its perks, but how would she get home without him seeing her? Running straight home would put her mother at risk too.

Jillian wanted to break down and cry but she kept her feet moving, the bright street lights being the only source of light.

"You're going to tire yourself out, bitch!"

Jillian did her best to ignore him, she couldn't let him inside of her head. She didn't want to hear that, especially not from him.

"You're _really_ starting to piss me off, girly!"

There was a threat hidden in those words… No, not a threat, but a _promise_. It was a promise of pain and suffering, a promise that he would be the cause of her end if it were the last thing he'd do. She had every right to live, and she wasn't going to let him take that from her!

"Once I get my hands on you, I'm going to make you regret making me chase you!"

At this point, Jillian wasn't sure if it was her tears or her sweat that were making her eyes blurry, but it was starting to get to a point where she couldn't keep in enough air to run and scream for help at the same time. More old people lived near her area than younger people, she wasn't sure they'd even hear her if she screamed.

"Stop fucking running!"

"No! Fuck you!"

Her voice came out as a rasp, and took out more air than she had thought it would. He didn't like her reply, and she could hear it in his voice.

"No matter where you go, or where you hide, I'll find you! I'll always find you, and when I do I'm going to carve you alive for that! I'll carve a fucking smile onto that ugly mug of yours!"

If Jillian hadn't had the motivation to keep running before, she most certainly had it now. Her feet were starting to go numb while her calves burned and screamed at her to stop running. Her lungs were standing on their last leg, Jillian was aware that she couldn't keep running for much longer; her body wasn't in the mood to put up with her shit. She could feel it; she could feel it in her pained legs, she could feel it in her racing heart, she could feel it in her aching lungs, she could feel it all. Her body was going to give out soon.

Jillian wasn't kidding when she would say she had horrible luck.

As if on cue, she tripped over her own foot and fell face first into the concrete. Her teeth had stabbed her bottom lip, and while her nose wasn't broken, the amount of blood that was on the ground beneath her was enough to shock her. Her pursuer wasted not even a second and rushed up to her before she could get back up.

"Told ya, girly…"

He laughed as he stomped her back to show off, causing pain to surge through her. Jillian let out a tiny cry, to which he soaked in as if it were the best thing since sliced bread. He squatted over her and raised his knife, she could see from the corner of her eye the amount of victory that he held in his eyes.

"Now… Go to sleep!"

Just as he was about to plunge the knife into the back of her skull, Jillian made one last attempt to save her life. Using the last bit of air that she had, Jill let out a blood curdling scream that she was sure that even people in Russia would have been able to hear. Since it had used the last bit of what she had, she couldn't even make a noise when he moved the knife and plunged it into her side. It missed her vital organs; a warning…

"Try that shit again and I'll keep you alive while I carve you."

He leaned down to hiss it into her ear when he said that, the feeling of his breath against her made her skin crawl. It felt disgusting! He raised his head a little bit as he looked around to see if anyone had heard it; there weren't many houses with cars in the driveways, but that didn't always mean that someone was home. Growling once he didn't notice anyone he glared down at her with his knife raised.

"Pitiful-"

He was cut short by a door suddenly opening and a bullet stabbing itself into his leg.

"I _knew_ I heard something!"

And old voice called out as another bullet was fired, the pale skinned teen was lucky to have moved just in time to miss that one. Jillian, realizing that this was her chance, pushed him off of her and quickly got back to her feet. Holding her side, she began to run towards the old lady. Blood was oozing through the cracks of her fingers as the wound was doing it's best to heal itself and create a scab.

"Mrs. Davidson..!"

"Oh no you don't!"

The killer attempted to get up and chase Jill, only to just barely miss the shot that was aimed at his leg. Jill was losing a lot of blood, but not enough to where it was going to make her pass out. Mrs. Davidson kept firing at the boy, moving closer with every shot until he was running as best he could away from the scene, realizing that he didn't have a winning chance. Jillian tripped and fell onto her knees once she made it to Mrs. Davidson's driveway.

"Help me… Please…"

Jillian called out weakly, tears streaming down her face. Mrs. Davidson looked in the direction that the killer went and glared, shooting another shot just in case he was trying to hide. When she didn't see much of a reaction, the elderly woman threw her gun to the porch before rushing over to Jillian as fast as she could.

"Don't worry, I've got you…"

Her voice was soothing as she moved Jillian so that she could support her as they walked towards Mrs. Davidson's house. It was a bit of a struggle, especially since the old woman wasn't as strong as she use to be back in her day. It took a bit of work, but soon Jillian was laying down on the couch with her wound well taken care of. Jillian, however, was still in a bit of shock. Her eyes were on the ceiling as she tried to understand just what happened back there.

"I've made you some tea."

Amber eyes quickly landed on the woman that entered the room. Phyllis Davidson was her name, she was one of the retired people who lived in Jillian's area. She had short curly hair that was slicked down on her scalp while the rest her hair was in a puffball ponytail. Her skin was mahogany brown with a few wrinkles, while her round chocolate brown eyes held a stern tone to them. She dressed in a long flowy skirt that was pitch black with a white short sleeved V-neck shirt, and brown slip on shoes.

Placing the mug of black tea on the table in front of the couch Jillian laid on, Phyllis sat down herself. There were so many things that were running through her mind, but Jill would have to take it one at a time less she confuse herself even more.

"...Who was that…?"

The older lady rose a brow, confused.

"I'm assuming you don't know what Creepypasta is?"

"Those fake stories online?"

"Yes, those are the ones. You see, who you were chased by was none other than Jeff the Killer."

Jillian never read Jeff's story… He was mainstream, and she never really cared for his type of story. She was aware about the names of the more popular ones, but other than that she never really read into them.

"He's fake, so it couldn't have been him Mrs. Davidson… I can't believe that someone would actually dress up like him and even carve their face just to pretend to be a Creepypasta…"

"That's where you're wrong. What you got was the real deal. What I'm going to tell you, you need to remember."

Jillian gulped and nodded, scared about what she was going to hear. She hoped that it wasn't going to be that she was going to die…

"Nothing is this world is what it seems, and it's going to get a hell of a lot harder thanks to what's going to happen."

Jillian felt her stomach drop. God, she was going to die!


	2. Whispers in the Dark

There had been a deafening silence between the two of them. The only noise that seemed to reach Jillian was Phyllis drinking her tea and swallowing, the sound of the clock that she hung in the living room, and the sound of their breathing. It stayed like that until the elderly woman placed her mug down with a soft clank and a sigh. Though small, the sound was enough to catch Jillian's attention.

"Now then… I believe that it's time to go into detail about what's happening."

She placed her cup onto the table before leaning back, folding her hands on her lap.

"As I'm sure that you're unaware, there is more to this world than what meets the eye. There are two parts to this world, they're called planes. You have the physical plane, and you have the spiritual plane; these planes differ depending on which plane you're from. They exist separately, but one _cannot_ exist without the other."

"Wait, why can't they? What would happen if one existed but the other didn't?"

"There would be an imbalance within this timeline, as I'll call it. If there is an imbalance, the timeline will start to destroy itself. Both feed off of one another. They need our energy and we need theirs."

Jillian looked down at her lap and started to fiddle with her fingers; the idea of that wasn't scary per say, but there was something off. If they couldn't live without one another, that would be okay, but what did that have to do with her?

"However, there is something else that could happen besides them existing without one another…"

Jill looked back up, the confused look on her face was enough to make Phyllis laugh. Taking a moment to breathe, the older woman continued.

"There is a possibility in every generation that the Chosen Ones would be born, this would also mean that both planes have started to merge together. The things that we've always deemed as make believe and fiction will start to cross to our plane. Jeff happens to be one of these people, though I guess it's safe to assume that you wish he wasn't."

"Y-yeah.."

Jillian felt her stomach knot. That didn't make sense at all, what would the Chosen Ones be able to do? If this was the physical plane, that would mean that everyone here would be nothing other than a human; Jillian couldn't imagine it being some animal that would end up being chosen either. Everything was spinning in her head, it made her dizzy and the need to vomit was stronger than she had ever felt before.

None of it made any sense!

"Then about the Chosen Ones, who are they? What do they do? How can they even provide help? Or are they just there for show, and won't do anything to help but just happen to be the only ones to survive?"

"Not very optimistic, are you dear?"

"How can I be? If Jeff is here, there's no telling how many of the others are here! Creepypasta are okay in stories, _hell_ , they're fun to read! To encounter in _real life_ , though? No one could ever be happy about that besides those psycho fangirls and fanboys who somehow find them right for romance and want to have sex with them!"

"Well, I won't deny that; to answer your question, Chosen Ones are picked at random. Each of them have a guide that shows themselves to the Chosen ones in a random form as well. Each has a defining trait that is useful to the world, and can even possess traits that are other worldly. There job is to create peace between the two differing planes using their abilities, though when things are peaceful they can be used for show. Depending on how everything goes, they can either be the last ones to survive, or they can be the reason of why everything flourishes."

Before Jillian could say anything further, there was a frantic knock at the door. No doubt it was her mother, Mrs. Davidson had already mentioned that she had called home so that Jill's mother could come get her.

"Coming!"

With a grunt, the woman got out of her chair and made her way towards the door. It was so late, Jillian couldn't help but feel bad for keeping the old woman up. She could only imagine just how exhausted Mrs. Davidson felt…

"Jillian!"

Hearing her mother's voice, Jillian couldn't help but feel relieved! Turning her head in the direction of the voice, the tearstained face of her mother stood there. So Hee was a very beautiful woman; she had milky white skin with large slanted eyes of chestnut. Her shoulder long hair was as black as soot and as smooth as silk. Normally her mother was dressed to impress, but Jillian could tell her mother dressed in a hurry.

She was in red gym shorts with a black tank top that was covered by a grey hoodie; she had her hair in a messy bun, hadn't put on any make up, and even wore flip flops instead of regular shoes.

"Mom!"

The teenager attempted to move from the couch, but when she tried to, the wound on her side reminded her of why she had been laying down in the first place. A sharp shout of pain left her lips as she held her side, hoping that it would ease the pain. So Hee ran up to her and quickly wrapped an arm around her, Phyllis came up with a serious look on her face.

"Now, Jillian… I have already expressed this to your mother, and have even gained her approval, but I'll be taking you two on a little road trip."

"What for?"

Mrs. Davidson looked annoyed with the question; Jillian's cheeks burned with embarrassment. Of course she would have to leave home, there was a deranged killer that was supposed to be fictional that was after her.

"I don't like stupid questions. This is a matter of your safety, and now will be a matter of your mother's as well. Jeff no doubt will come back for you. He's young, but not dumb. Leaving you alive could potentially cause a lot of problems for him, and could even lead to his arrest."

Phyllis sat down and let out a sigh. Jillian looked from the older woman and to her mother, who looked more upset than Jill had ever seen her before. In a way, she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault all this was happening, if she had just taken her bike she would have been able to get home quickly and avoid seeing the dead body.

"But… But dad said he was going to be home tomorrow…"

"Jillian…"

The teenager was snapped out of her depressed thoughts by the sound of her mother's voice. Making a sound of acknowledgement to let So Hee know she was listening, her mother let out a sigh and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Your father isn't going to be coming back tomorrow. Right before Mrs. Davidson had called me, your father had called. Apparently there is more work to be done, and they refuse to do it without him helping them out.."

"But isn't there someone else who could do it for them? Why does it have to be him…?"

Jillian's voice began to crack as she did her best to hold back her tears. She had almost been killed, was informed that they would have to leave everything that she knew and loved behind because of it, and now she wouldn't even be able to see her father? He could have come with them, and they could have all been together!

"You know his job is important to him… We'll keep in touch with him, and sooner or later we'll be able to meet up and be a family again…"

So Hee gently moved a strand of hair behind Jillian's ear; So Hee could understand where her daughter was coming from. She wanted to see her husband so badly, ever since he had took a higher position at his company they had rarely been able to see one another. He was doing his best for his wife and child, and that was all that So Hee had to keep her strong.

"Things will get better… We'll still be going on a road trip, so let's try to make the best of it, okay?"

"Yeah… Okay…"

Jillian wiped away the tears that were doing their damndest to fall; she hated just how horrible her luck was. Mrs. Davidson watched in silence before letting out a soft, bitter chuckle. Though small, it was loud enough to catch their attention.

"Life really is unfair, isn't it…? You give out as much positive energy as you can and yet the only thing that seems to come back is bad luck. It's almost like the world is giving you one huge middle finger. Things aren't so good now, but they might get better."

"What makes you say that? I doubt that we'll be able to lose him forever. He'd find me at some point!"

"I ain't say that, but know that almost everyone has an enemy. Not even a fictional character is exempt from that. There's someone, or even a group of someones, who want to get at him."

Jillian wasn't sure if that was supposed to make her feel better but she let it go. She was just too tired to think about it or even bother to ask about what the hell the old woman was going on about. Time had become nothing but a concept after that. Her mother decided to stay over instead of heading back home, the suggestion had been made by Mrs. Davidson.

"Everything is going to be so different now…"

Though Jill knew that she was safe now, the feeling of unease still had a large hold on her. Her entire life had changed in the matter of a night, an she was going to be forced to deal with it. It hurt, honestly. Looking around the old fashion room, Jill felt more homesick than excited. Sure, she was happy to finally have a large bed, and the room smelled like lavenders and honey so there was no complaint there…

It was just the fact that this was just the beginning of the changes she would have to make. All of these changes and she didn't have a single say in the matter; it made Jillian feel like she was a doll watching her own life happen. If it was a movie, Jill would rate it less than one star…

"I hate this…"

Moving onto her good side, Jill curled up on herself as she pulled a pillow close to her chest. Tears streamed down her face, and she did her best to cry quietly. She felt like her world was spiraling out of control!

"I have to leave behind almost everything I know and love just because the universe always wants to pick on me… I hate this!"

She kept quiet, but cried to her heart's content. Her eyes burned from the rubbing while her pillow was soaked, her throat felt raw from all the silent screaming and her nose was still running pretty badly too. Jill had cried until she was too tired to continue, but even then her body rocked with sobs. It wasn't until she heard the window open that she really tried to keep quiet.

"Are you sure this is the room?"

"Yes, I saw him just leave her there. The old woman here took her in."

"You'd better be right… I could be going after Jeff right now!"

"Shot in the leg or not, he'd still put up a good fight. You can go after him later, Jane."

Jill went wide eyed as she heard the exchange; it was obvious who Jane was, but who could the other person be? She could hear them shuffling around the room, but did her best to keep from doing any unnatural movements. Scared, Jill closed her eyes and steadied her breathing to the best of her abilities.

"Poor thing sounds like she cried herself to sleep…"

"I did the same thing after Jeff attacked me; that kind of response is expected, no doubt."

"Want me to check her for wounds? Jeff wouldn't run away without leaving his mark."

"Liu, you're a male, so maybe it's best you didn't. Go check the house to see if he's here or not, I'll stay here and see for any wounds. If she wakes up, I need you to be ready to run."

A soft sigh came from the person now known as Liu, while Jane didn't make any noise once so ever. She must have glared at him or something since he replied after a moment of silence.

"Okay, okay! No need to be mean..."

"Oh my god, just go…"

Jane sounded annoyed and let out a sigh of her own when Jill finally heard the door open and close. Jill had expected Jane to realize that she was awake, but it seemed that somehow Jillian had gotten away with it. Jane moved with caution, it was almost as if she thought she would break the injured girl if she made any wrong moves. In Jills mind, that was actually the case but with the roles reversed.

"You poor girl…"

Jill could feel the blankets gently being moved from her relaxed hands, her body still hiccuped as everything happened. Jane was gentle as she moved the blanket away from Jills curled up form; it made Jill wonder how she was going to actually find the mark. It was much too dark for anything to be seen in the pitch black of the room. Not even the digital alarm clock could offer enough light.

"Tsk… This room is too dark, I'm going to have to feel her…"

Jane was playing it safe, a touch could be played off as the blanket or maybe even Jill's night clothes, but turning on the lights? It would be far too risky. Lifting up Jillian's shirt, Jane gently began to run her cold fingers over what use to be blemish free skin. Jillian shivered and curled up more on herself, playing it off as her body looking for heat. Her hands froze for a good five minutes before going back to work.

It wasn't until Jane felt a good patch of skin that was less than smooth and pressed down on it did she find what she was looking for. Jill whined at her wound being pressed down on.

"Ah… There it is. It's still fresh…"

Jill could feel her shirt being pulled back down as the covers were pulled back over her, but that didn't stop her from feeling confused. If this Jane was who Jill was sure she was, wasn't this the perfect opportunity for her to make the killing blow? It was the premise of her entire story, after all.

"Find anything?"

"Nope, he isn't here. You?"

Hearing the door open, Jill began to listen intently.

"Yep, and from how sloppy the cut was it was no doubt that it was him."

"So what are we going to do about it? Now we have the information that we need, and now we know who it is, but now what do we do?"

"She's our key at getting to Jeff. He's going to follow her and try to finish what he started, so we need to follow her too. Where she is, there's a possibility that Jeff will be there too and then boom! We can go for the kill."

"Then what do we do with her afterwards?"

Jill felt her heart start to race, there was no doubt in her mind that they would kill her after that. She would have seen too much, and Jill was sure the logical thing they thought she would do was go to the police; Jill honestly would would go to the police, but that wasn't the point.

"After everything she's going to go through just because of Jeff, it would be best to leave her be. She's not the one we need to kill, she isn't the one going around killing people."

"That's hypocritical of you to say. We're not God's little angels either."

"No one said we have to be. Let's go, we need to go tell the others. If this is done right, we can finally be done with this and move on. This is only the beginning."

Jill stayed quiet until they left, but even then she stayed still in her bed. She had just been visited by Jane the Killer and Homicidal Liu, of all people! Her mind was going blank, yet running at a thousand miles per hour. After a good two hours, Jill felt so restless that she couldn't take it anymore.

"I have to find mom…"

Yanking the blankets away, Jill rushed out of the room and into the room where her mother had been staying. So Hee woke with a start when her daughter came bursting through the door.

"Mom! Mom!"

"What? What is it?!"

So Hee was groggy, doing her best to try and sit up properly as she fumbled before turning on the light beside the bed. Jillian was in tears again as she held tightly to her mother, not caring if she was hurting herself in the process.

"I saw-!"

Before the young teenager could get anything out, Phyllis came rushing into the room with her gun readied. She looked around for a threat before looking over at Jillian in confusion; what in the world was all the ruckus for?

"Girl, you know what time it is? What's all this fuss for?!"

All the anger that Mrs. Davidson felt soon melted away when she saw the fear that was painted horrendously over the teenagers face, she lowered the gun in her hands and sighed.

"Th-they were in my room! Jane, a-and Liu too!"

"Who are they? Are they with that crazy Jeff boy?"

So Hee felt more lost than she had ever felt in her life. Just who were these people that her daughter was talking about? If they were with that killer, how was it that her little Jillian knew about them and who they were?

"So Hee, these people are just like Jeff, but at the same time they aren't like Jeff. They are Creepypasta, and they are also killers, however they haven't quite lost their marbles… At least not Jane."

"I..I don't get it, what do you mean at least not Jane?"

"Liu is Jeff's elder brother who developed another personality, thanks to his trauma with his brother, named Sully who can be less than friendly. Jane is the girl who he almost killed and then she became a Creepypasta that normally kills who Jeff is after."

"You seem much too calm about this, Mrs. Davidson…"

So Hee didn't like how calm the older woman was about all of this; she talked so calmly about the Creepypasta as if there wasn't one after Jillian.

"I have to be. If we all panic, what's going to get done? Now, Jillian, tell me what happened. Were they the only ones there with you?"

"I was in bed trying to go to sleep, and I had been crying a lot too, but when I had finally calmed down was when they they came through the window! At first they started to argue, but Jane sent Liu to go look around the house to see if Jeff had come back… She checked my body to look for wounds and found the one on my side, so they talked a little bit saying that they needed to follow me to get to Jeff, and said they had to tell the others-"

Mrs. Davidson rose her hand to silence the girl, who had been talking much too fast for her own good.

"Did they notice you were awake?"

"I had been crying really hard for a few hours before they had gotten there, they thought I cried myself to sleep…"

"And they said they were going to follow you, huh? Looks like we're not the only ones who know what's going on. News travels fast, a little too fast for my liking. You sleep in here with your mother, we'll be leaving bright and early tomorrow morning so you both can pack what you need. We'll be heading out afterwards."

"Will… Will we be taking your car…?"

"We'll be taking the RV I have, it's a big one. I'll be going to get it while you and Jillian pack. We're going to leave as soon as possible, so get as much sleep as you can."

Phyllis didn't give them a chance to object and gave a curt nod before heading out, closing the door behind her. So Hee and Jillian didn't speak, but their fear was strong in the air.

 _How could this have happened?_


End file.
